Jealous Type
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: Emma's best friend Graham comes to town and asks Regina on a date. Emma is NOT happy and decides to sabotage... Kind of AU/Season 1 One Shot.


**A/N: Just a little one shot! Again, working on a bigger story but writing these have kept me entertained! If you like, you could leave a review or favourite the story. Means a lot. Or check out any of my other SwanQueen stories!**

Thanks, hope you enjoy.

'Graham?' Emma whispered, confused at his sudden appearance. Half disbelieving he had just entered the diner. 'Graham, what are you doing here?' She then began to grin, ear to ear. Her met her eyes, his smile almost as big as hers. They'd missed each other.

'Get over here!' He called, laughing as he opened his arms wide for a hug. Waiting no minute longer, she jogged over and let herself be enveloped by her best friends. She hadn't seen him since she'd moved to Storybrooke, and that had been a while. They'd grown up in the system together, and been good friends since then.

'I thought I'd drop by, if that's alright.' They took a seat back at Emma's table, her smile still in position despite all her questions. 'see, I've lost my job, and I was wondering if it would be okay to stay with you, just until I get a job and find myself here.'

She remembered years before, promising each other that they'd always help each other out. Graham always considered himself Emma's protector, her big brother figure. This was hard enough for him to do and in all honesty, he'd saved her ass more than she could count. 'Of course.' An idea sprung to mind, the deputy position still hadn't been filled. 'I may have a job actually.'

Just as she was about to tell Graham about the deputy position he could have, Regina came through Granny's door. The pair locked eyes briefly, a scowl etched on Emma's face, a smirk on the mayor's. Graham couldn't help but notice, and swung round to see who'd caught his friend's attention.

Lips pursed, the mayor's eyes flicked away from the blonde's when she spotted the man across from her. A frown was now covering her face as she ordered her usual from Ruby. The waitress didn't notice any difference.

'Damn Emma, she's beautiful.' The sheriff looked at Graham, disgust apparent on her face. _What._ 'I might go over, you know, introduce myself.' He grinned that distinctively charming grin. Something inside Emma clicked.

'No.' He turned, confused. 'No, you can't. She's my boss and the mayor of this town.' His grin got wider. 'Listen, I'm asking you not to go anywhere near her.' The soon to be deputy returned to his confused state.

'Are you and her…?' He trailed off, and Emma's embarrassment was shown as she flushed and looked around the diner in case anyone had heard that. It was actually quite empty today, she couldn't help but notice.

'No.' Her voice wavered. 'She hates me.' Emma leant back slightly, watching as the mayor turned and began to stride toward their table. Graham eyed his friend, that look in his eye telling her more than she wished to know. She could only guess that he was going to attempt flirting. Emma avoided sighing at the thought.

'Sheriff, I trust that paper work will be on my desk by tomorrow.' Regina noted, with a condescending tone. 'I have been waiting all week for it.' Again, Emma resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

Before she could reply, Graham had begun 'working his charm'. 'Hello Madame Mayor, I'm Graham.' She took his outstretched hand with slight uncertainty. Her eyes flitted between the two before her.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a date?' Emma couldn't place the tone of voice, but she knew the Mayor wasn't sorry at all. Graham looked over at his friend and laughed lightly. He begun to shake his head, and as he did so, Regina appeared to become friendlier.

'No, no way. We were friends when we were younger.' Graham began, ignoring Emma's scathing looks. 'I'm staying here for a few weeks.' Regina nodded her head as he spoke. 'It would be lovely to get to know you.'

She couldn't believe his audacity, even worse, she couldn't believe the smile on Regina's face. She was moments away from kicking Graham under the table when the mayor's attention turned back to Emma.

'Oh, I need that paper work by Monday at the latest.' Regina then turned to Graham. 'It was lovely meeting you, Graham. Good bye.' As she turned on her heel, Emma let out a deep breath she'd been holding in and then looked to her best friend.

'I'll see you around, a coffee sometime, perhaps.' He grinned when she stopped in her tracks. Emma was now confident that Regina wouldn't take this from him, she was going to turn around and shout at him for being too forward, or something to that effect.

'Perhaps.' She muttered, a smirk painted on her face, looking only at Emma. She then turned once more and left Granny's. This time, the sheriff allowed herself to release her frustrations out on Graham and kicked him under the table. He quickly grabbed his shin, frowning.

'You specifically did what I told you not to do.' He held his hands up in defence. Typical Graham. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, the mayor on her mind. 'Right, come on, let's see if I can get you a job.' A small smile returned to her face.

. . .

It had been a week since the incident at the diner, Emma was thankful Graham hadn't seemed to run in to Regina again and as for him taking the deputy job, she couldn't have been happier. Things actually seemed to be going smoothly for once.

However, today, as Graham and Emma began ordering their coffee, Regina walked into the diner once more. Emma's heart rate rocketed, eyeing Graham beside her, internally hoping he wouldn't make a move on Regina. It would just make everything complicated, the Mayor really isn't someone to mess with. Why couldn't Graham just leave it alone?

'Good morning, Regina.' Emma waited patiently for the Mayor to correct Graham, however, she let him call her by first name slide. Something she never got away with herself. This only served to wind her up even more. 'I was wondering…'

The blonde's coffee arrived and before she could hear anything else, she made her way over to a booth. Internally, she seethed. It shouldn't annoy her this much… It's just she'd made a life for herself. Why would Graham try to ruin it for her? What if he upsets Regina and she takes out it out on Emma? She eyed her coffee, playing with the white take out lid aimlessly.

Graham slide in to the booth moments later. '…You okay there, Emma?' The blonde lifted her eyes to her Deputy and smiled tightly. 'If you like her… You can just say, you know?' The tight, forced smile now dropped.

'I don't.' Emma started with a sigh. 'At all. It's just, she's a powerful woman here. She has a lot of power over the town… Just be careful.' Her fingers were still aimlessly passing the take out lid between each other.

'So you won't mind that I just asked her out on a date then?' Suddenly, the takeout lid broke into two, making them both jump slightly. Emma started to shake her head, claiming of course she wouldn't mind. Graham didn't miss a beat. 'Ah, well. She said yes. I'm seeing her tomorrow.'

Emma wished him luck, then changed the topic. Her jaw clenched in the same position for the rest of the day. In the afternoon, she sat at her desk and looked through a mound of paperwork she'd been meaning to finish. She really wasn't sure why this new development irked her so much. One thing she was sure of? She needed to stop this now. Before it got any further and out of control, and feelings were involved. It just isn't a good idea. Emma really doesn't understand why she's the only one who can tell that this isn't a good idea.

That's settled. She would have to come up with a plan to stop this date from happening. Suddenly, she happened upon a file from Mary Margaret. There were plans for a fundraiser, for some charity or other, next month. They needed a confirmation of details from the Sheriff and the Mayor before they could begin planning. She decided, after looking through it, she needed to go and speak to Regina. Tomorrow afternoon, just before she was supposed to meet Graham. For… Important town stuff.

That evening, Emma made as many notes as she could on the file. Thinking of as many questions as she could, health and safety, possible things that could go wrong. She even considered the budget. With a grin, she settled down in bed for the night, after saying good night to Graham, and slept easily.

That next morning, Emma got through all her work and ended the morning happily with a bear claw. She watched the clock roll around to 4:30 and began making her way over to the Mayor's office. She was intent on catching her, and keeping her, way past her finishing time of 5. When she arrived, she gave Rachel a sweet smile, asking to see Regina.

'Oh, she just left. Sorry. Can I take a message?' Emma's pulse began to race. This was definitely not part of the plan. 'I can take those files and-'

'No. Uh, thanks, Rachel.' Emma moves backward, toward the door. 'I just really needed to speak with her.' Rachel eyes Emma curiously, taking a moment to respond.

'Ah, okay. She's just headed home, around fifteen minutes ago.' Shouting thanks, Emma was already out the door and on her way. It was a small town, she knew where Regina's mansion was. With folders in hand, she stormed briskly toward the Mayor's house.

Once she arrived, she paused at the bottom of the garden to smooth herself down. She took in a deep breath, taking a second to consider whether this was a rational thing to do… After another moment, she decided that this was just a necessary evil.

Emma stormed up to Regina's front door and knocked three times. Moving back, she placed the mound of folders underneath her arm and waited. A few moments later, a frowning Mayor opened the door. 'Miss Swan?' She started, sounded confused.

'Hi, yes. I just thought I'd drop by. I, uh, really need to go through this with you.' Regina's cool, brown eyes flicked down to the folders, then raised again and stared Emma down. 'It needs to be done now, really. So…'

'Can't this wait, Miss Swan?' Regina asked, an eyebrow raised. 'Since when were you so keen on paperwork?'

Emma laughed lightly, 'I know, right? But you said they needed to be done.' Emma stepped forward confidently. 'It's for Mary Margaret and the rest of the town planning committee, they need to know as soon as possible so they can get planning this event… And we're all just waiting on your final decisions.'

Wordlessly, Regina stepped to the side and watched Emma wander into her home. She led Emma into the lounge and gestured for her to take a seat. For a moment, the two women just stared at each other. Some doubt began to creep into Emma's mind but she pushed it back. 'Okay, Sheriff Swan, talk me through it.'

Emma rambled for a few moments, explaining the whole idea and what Mary Margaret wanted to do. Regina just nodded feebly. 'Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?' It was as though Regina had ignored everything that had just been said. 'How about some apple cider?'

The Sheriff watched the Mayor from the other side of the room, a smirk apparent on her face. She had already stood and was making her way toward the kitchen. 'See, I make the best apple cider in all of Storybrooke. I think you'll enjoy it.' Emma stood and followed the Mayor in the kitchen, leaving behind the folders.

'Here, Miss Swan.' Emma muttered thanks back. 'Should I call Graham and say that I'm going to be late for our… date?' Emma's jaw set. Regina saw her meeting with Graham as a date. So, she liked him and he liked her. 'Since that paperwork is clearly going to take all night.'

Emma looked up at the sarcastic tone. 'You're the one who always wants me to do the damn paperwork! When I finally do, you're too busy to go through it with me?' She was merely buying time, panicking about what to say next. 'I mean, it's not as if it's for me. The townspeople, they-'

'Stop.' Regina interrupted calmly, smirk still firmly plastered on her face. 'Look. I'll sign that paperwork right now. I trust you've been through all the safety precautions already, as per your job, and you can be on your way.'

There was a moment of silence. Regina's eyebrow was still raised, that smirk lightly taunting Emma. 'Or you can tell me why you're really here. Or should I say, why you don't want me to go on that date tonight?' Emma gulped, visibly. The Mayor was being so forward, putting the Sheriff into an uncomfortable position.

'I… Uh, look Regina, it's not that.' Emma tried, rolling her eyes. Despite her slight embarrassment, she still hadn't lost the attitude she couldn't help but adopt around the Mayor. It was one of the things Regina enjoyed, that defiance Emma had in her bones. Swilling around her whole body, directed at the Mayor at every chance she got.

It was almost a stand-off, neither willing to speak. 'I'll call him. I won't go.' Regina began, 'But you have to tell me why.'

Emma sighed, relieved. Her plan hadn't worked… But, she had managed to stop the date from happening. For some reason, that just sent happiness through her body. A small smile played on her lips. 'If you want to go, go. I just thought-'

'Stop, Emma. I didn't take you for a liar, not when you've already been caught out.' Regina laughed, lightly. The kind of laugh that made Emma smile wider, despite the circumstances. 'Are you jealous?' She wondered aloud, brows furrowed in question.

This time it was Emma's turn to laugh, albeit nervously. 'No, why would I be? I wish people would stop saying that, you know. There's nothing between me and you.' Regina's eyes widened at Emma's rambling words.

'Oh.' Regina began, her tone suddenly lighter. 'I actually meant, jealous because you love Graham.' Emma's face flushed and she gulped down a shot of panic. 'But for some reason, you thought of me instead.' Regina's head cocked to the side, as though she was trying to figure out a hard-mathematical equation. Emma guessed that she was that very equation, confusing the Mayor. Well, never mind Regina, she was confusing herself.

'No, he's like my brother.' Emma muttered, thinking of something else to add. Anything that might draw attention away from her affection for the Mayor. 'I'm sorry. I should go.'

Regina moved forward and put her hand on Emma's arm. 'Just… Wait.' Both women were now close, their eyes locked. Regina's soft tone was beginning to put Emma at ease, despite the flustered attempt at leaving. The Mayor's lips were in a light smile, as her eyes flicked down to the Sheriff's parted lips.

'I just hate the idea of you dating him.'

'Because you wish it were you?'

In response, Emma connected their lips fiercely, not caring about the repercussions. Regina kissed back quickly, allowing herself to melt into the kiss, bringing her hands up to Emma's neck. The kiss was deepened by the Sheriff, who was shaking lightly at the contact. The spark between them overwhelming.

Just as Emma pushed Regina against the kitchen table and atop it, the Mayor pulled away, leaving a very red-faced Sheriff looking back at her in shock. She didn't know whether to apologise or run away. For now, she chose the former. 'I'm so sorry, Regin-'

'I've wanted that since the first time you stormed in to my office. Since that first time you came in and told me that you were the new Sheriff and we argued incessantly about paper-work and shift times and just… I've been waiting for that, Emma.' The Sheriff gulped in response, overwhelmed.

'I want you too, Regina.' It was odd, admitting it aloud. Emma had never really allowed herself to believe that she did want the Mayor in that sense. A sudden, cold sweat, filled with guilt and regret came upon her. Graham. She had just kissed the girl he was supposed to be taking on a date. She would deal with that later. 'I want you properly. I want to be the one taking you out.'

Now it was Regina's turn to gulp. She didn't really do going out. She'd agreed to one date with Graham because she knew it would go no further. And she enjoyed making the Sheriff squirm. But… A date with someone she is not only attracted to, but actually interested in?

'Okay Emma, one date.'

Emma interlinked their hands, rubbing her thumb over the back of Regina's, enjoying the feeling of the skin to skin contact. All those months of arguing and hating the woman before her finally made sense. All those times, going out of her way to argue with the Mayor or make some suggestion, she understood. All the times she'd look for her in Granny's, just to sit with her and wind her up, and then find she was disappointed when she wasn't there.

It made sense, finally.

'We need to find Graham.' Emma said with a sigh. 'He's my best friend. I need to apologise.' She stepped back for a moment and shot him a text asking where he was. Regina didn't say anything, presumably she was deep in thought about what had just occurred too.

'It's a bit soon to be telling people.' Regina finally managed to utter, slight panic evident in her voice.

'You were meant to be going on a date with him in an hour. I'm not telling everyone, just him.' Emma looked at the Mayor. Still leaning against the edge of the table, she looked a little dishevelled and somehow, smaller. Vulnerable. Emma gave her a small smile and made her way back over, placing a light kiss to Regina's forehead and brushed her hair from her face.

Regina seemed so different to Emma now. The façade she had in front of the other townspeople was lowered now, it seemed. Maybe not fully, but Emma was catching a glimpse behind that stoic mask she always wore. It made her heart melt.

'You can stay here if you like. You don't need to come.' Regina then shook her head. Claiming she should be there to apologise herself. She excused herself and headed upstairs to re-apply her make up. Emma looked in the mirror herself, wiping off any remnants of Regina's kiss with a smile. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _I'm at Granny's. x_

Emma shot back a text letting him know that they were on their way to him. She pushed back the guilty feeling and awaited Regina. Once she was ready, they made their way over to Granny's. Upon opening the door, both women watched as Graham leaned across the bar whispering in Ruby's ear. Her head flew back with a flirty laugh and then leaned right back in again. Emma and Regina just looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

'Graham, can we speak to you.' Regina followed Emma closely, he just gestured for his friend to continue, taking a seat in the closest booth. 'I'm really sorry, but I kissed Regina and-'

Before she could continue with her apology, he laughed aloud. 'Called it! I totally called it. Hey, Ruby, you owe me $20. Told you I could do it!'

Both the blonde and the brunette eyed him, confused. 'No way! I can't believe it!' He laughed and watched as Regina and Emma looked at each other, to Ruby and back to him.

'Emma, I love you. I know when you're into someone. But you've been here months and you didn't do anything about that massive crush of yours. Ruby here, filled me in on how you two have been. How you look at eachother… Everything. The whole town see it, Emma! Something had to be done.'

Emma's eyes widened, anger evident. Before she could say anything. 'Hey, you should be thanking me. Look at you now, all loved up.' The two women subconsciously curled into themselves, embarrassed. 'And you don't have to worry about me. Regina's a beautiful woman, but I knew she was taken. Ruby on the other hand.' He waved at the waitress from the table.

He stood up, winked at Regina and patted Emma on the back. 'You're welcome, sis.' He moved back to his previous position, leaning over to talk to Ruby.

Emma and Regina looked at each other, smirks on their faces. 'I guess he's right. I should be thanking him.'

'Let's go back to mine, Emma.'


End file.
